memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Before and After (episode)
Canon made me wonder about its canonicity. while it doesn't seem to "break" anything, it made little sense to me. namely, why would they be afraid she'd disappear "to the past" since when she "will be" there they didn't seem to notice her suddenly appearing. if that can be explained, why when she finally "stopped" at a certain point in time she returned to her previous state mind + the new memories only. also, why were they so easy to believe her. if you exclude the times she was too old and a child which would be ridiculous to be taken seriously at those times, it seemed also a bit weird that they took her seriously in all other times. basically, the episode was a bit.. surrealistic imo since it was centrered around kes's belied and not around the usual common sense of the whole of the crew that would be more prone to see her condition as delusional or remotely controlled. -- 17:41, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Since whether something is canon is not based on whether it makes sense (see the canon episode for more on that), this is indeed entirely canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:00, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Timeline Has it ever been established how much time has passed between "Favorite Son", the last episode and this one? When the chroniton particles are taken out of Kes, how much has been skipped? --Trekky0623 18:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Well, she is 3 years and 2 months; in Darkling, she was 3 years. That leaves a maximum of 2 months for Rise and Favorite Son, plus any gap. However, since Harry seemed to get infected on a planet that the scouts in Darkling pointed them toward, had time for the retrovirus to work, etc., that seems to point to a good portion of those 2 months occurring *before* Favorite Son, leaving a very small time jump between this and Before and After. But since we can't be sure, the best we can say is 'at maximum, 2 months, assuming that the intervening 2 episodes occurred almost immediately after Darkling.' --Anonymous 9:17, 3 October 2016 (EST) Neelix's gold uniform The article currently states: This is the second time we see Neelix in an Operations gold uniform. Other occasions include "Tuvix" (season 2), "Year of Hell", and "Living Witness" (both season 4). I would argue that , just a few episodes earlier in Season 3, also contains Neelix in a gold uniform. While it isn't the standard duty uniform style, rather the excursion uniforms, it is the standard Starfleet issue excursion uniforms (as seen by B'Elana sporting the exact same uniform, including the gold stripe of colour.) --The Time Traveller 22:53, 27 February 2008 (UTC) racists "young, half-Asian boy " What's the other half? or wait, western phenotype how man should look and all others things are deviant. It so perfectly gives insight into the mind of whomever wrote this, such little slips of consciousness. :By all means fix it if it bothers you so much. This is a wiki after all. — Morder 12:13, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::There, gone. Not a big deal really.– Cleanse 06:03, 16 September 2008 (UTC) It's simply following in the footsteps of Star Trek racism. Just ask half-Vulcan science officer Spock from 'The Menagerie.' ;-) 13:21, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Complications :*''The events of , complicate matters. In that particular episode, Kes throws Voyager nearly 10,000 light years away from Borg space whereby they encounter the Krenim Imperium several months later. However, in this episode there is no discernible evidence to indicate how Voyager traversed those 10,000 light years and was still able to enter Krenim space.'' This doesn't complicate anything really. As an anon pointed out different area or who knows, the time ship altered their space or any number of explanations. — Morder (talk) 20:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Citations? Can we find any citations for the many points of the bg section that aren't cited yet? If not, will they be removed at some point?MajorTom1 (talk) 13:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Kes's age Do any canon sources explain how Kes could be 9 years old at the beginning? I'm terrible at math, but from what I've watched, I can't see her being more than 6 1/2. I just think if there are any sources, it would be something to add to the article.MajorTom1 (talk) 13:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Latest year in the episode Are we sure that the latest year in this episode is 2379? If Kes was really born in 2369, wouldn't the year be 2378? ( 22:25, August 26, 2016 (UTC)) Apocrypha Is it really ok to have a note on what some novel said about these events in the continuity section? That doesn't seem right. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:58, January 13, 2017 (UTC) B'Elanna laugh? Did any one else notice at about 44mins in to the episode when Chakotay says, "Careful Tom, you may find that you leave Voyager only to join a monastery," that we hear the audio of everyone, including Roxann Dawson's distinctive laugh, but we don't see B'Elanna Torres physically laugh? I thought this could go into the trivia bit? :-) 13:21, January 6, 2018 (UTC)